


Hell Is What You Make It

by royalDelirium



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalDelirium/pseuds/royalDelirium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now let’s not be so hasty shall we, I decided it would be a brilliant idea to give you some options,” Jake’s smirk shifts to a smile, one that was distinctly him. “It would be so much easier if you just joined me so I didn’t have to kill you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Is What You Make It

This wasn’t the playing field that they had built, this was somewhere new and frankly it was creepy. It was as if a forest invaded a city. Metal towers were covered with foliage. The buildings were falling apart, cracked and broken. This was an abandoned city.

This was where Dirk Strider awoke. He couldn’t remember falling asleep or anything, but he opened his eyes and he had been lying in the midst of this new scenery.

It didn’t take him long to stand up and ready the sword he had. His mind raced collecting as much information as he could about his current whereabouts. He determined that his current location wouldn’t grant all the knowledge he needed so he started heading off. Having had been lying on a slight incline he headed up towards the higher ground.

While he was walking around Dirk thought about his friends, with whom he had been before he found himself here. Something strange had been going on with Jake English and Jane Crocker; they had begun to act a little weird. He had only seen it for a moment, a flicker of something else in their faces.

It had happened what felt like minutes ago, but who knows how long he was out for. Dirk continued travelling through the city looking for any sign of life, but it was endless silence and the same cityscape.

Finally something changed when he heard the words, “Hello Dirk, good to see you my friend.”

He spun around and standing there was Jake English. His lips were pulled into a devilish smirk exposing his teeth slightly. His eyes were quirked a bit increasing the devil-like appearance he was sporting. This was not an expression that should be on the face of the male he had grown to adore. Those green eyes were glowing eerily, matching the symbol on his shirt which has taken to glowing. He was draped in one of his computers, a large green coat adorned with flashing colors.

This was Jake English, but at the same time it wasn’t. This Jake English was no longer his Jake. This wasn’t the boy he had been training. This was not the guy who held his heart.

Dirk stood facing his best friend; behind his shades his eyes were narrowed. Jake shifted and he found himself at the other end of a barrel of a gun. Dirk shifted his hands on his sword.

The pair stood there, respective weapons ready. The slight twitch of a finger was the breaking point of the tension and it launched the blond forward.

He would end this now before it escalated. This was not Jake, not anymore. He had molded English into a strong and above average fighter, but he never expected to be serious enemies. If it was up to him maybe he could disarm the other male and get his Jake back.

Strider was a moment to slow and the gun went off. Dirk expected to feel the pain course through him, but it never came. A body ran into him throwing him out of the way. He landed with a soft body on top of him. When he looked down he saw a mop of black hair. There was only one other person he knew with hair like that.

“Jane,” he said and she looked up at him, her blue eyes filled with worry.

She was the first to react, scrambling to her feet and grabbing Dirk’s hand. She tugged at him to follow her, away from the scene. A Strider does not run from a fight, but the sound of gun fire and seeing the shiny bullets bounce near the female he knew he had to at least get her out of here and she wouldn’t leave without him.

The pair scrambled away and the shots stopped, silence surrounded them. Finally they stopped running when Jane collapsed against the wall of a building.

Her blue eyes looked up at Dirk; he couldn’t understand what they were trying to say though. From the corner of his eye he examined her. She looked exactly the same as before and there wasn’t any sort of killing intent radiating off her.

While she was sitting there Strider turns and begins walking away. She calls out to him.

“Where are you going?”

He glances back at her, “stay here, I’ll take care of this.”

Dirk could hear Jane yelling after him, but he ignored it and headed back toward where they had come from. Suddenly the tingly scent of blood tinted the air and he slowed down.

Coming out from behind a building he saw one of the most unpleasant sights. A pool of blood stained the middle of the street and there was someone lying face down in it. He took a closer look and a jolt went through his heart. That body was familiar; it was the body of the young maiden and close friend of his Roxy.

Dirk began moving toward her when that voice called out to him, “you came back Dirk.”

Strider spun to his left and saw Jake there leaning against a building smirking at him. He readied his sword again, but the other didn’t reach for his guns.

“Now let’s not be so hasty shall we, I decided it would be a brilliant idea to give you some options,” Jake’s smirk shifts to a smile, one that was distinctly him. “It would be so much easier if you just joined me so I didn’t have to kill you.”

Dirk’s answer was simple, “no.”

Jake’s smile fell into a sympathetic one, “you always did have to make things hard didn’t you.”

Before he could move pain erupted in his side crippling and intense. Natural reaction yanked his head to look in the direction that the pain came from and all he saw was a pair of bright blue glowing eyes surrounded by red.

Then the darkness came and everything went quiet again.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this back in February.


End file.
